All's Well that Ends Well
by yellowxeyes
Summary: A post war fanfic. Ron and Hermione finally have the time to explore their feeling for one another. Or so they thought.Will turn rather dark, so read at your own risk. It's rated 'M' for a reason.
1. All's Well that Ends Well

Ch1: All's Well that Ends well 

"Well, I think we all know the solution."

"There's only one thing to do."

"It will prove difficult."

"But we must-"

"We will leave him as he left us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over looking their past home. They sat in awkward silence, thier hands intwined. They both felt a vast opening in their lives. Neither one having thought what they would do in such a situation.

"It feels strange, doesn't it? I mean, it seems like just yesterday when we were here, worrying about OWLs and NEWTs. It all seems so pointless now." Hermione said tearfully.

"Yea, but I suppose that's it, isn't it? We won the war so that kids could worry about them. So that people didn't have to worry about dying and stuff." Ron retorted, hoping to cheer her up a bit.

"Yea, I just can't believe Neville's gone. I mean, of everyone to go...Of everyone to-"

Ron quickly placed his arms around her so that she didn't have to cry out in the open. "I know, Hermione," he said warmly. "But, Neville did what he felt was right, and if he hadn't jumped in.. If he hadn't protected Harry, we'd have lost. You know that, right? I mean, I'd have done it if I were there and you would have to. It wasn't a matter of options, it was a matter of duty. He felt it, too."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. Ron immediately kissed the top of her head. "We better head on. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will be looking for us." She said teary eyed. And with that, they left to find their two best friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all sat around a table at the Burrow remsiscing about the pasy and dreaming of the future.

"Oh my goodness, Harry remember that Valentine's Day with Cho Chang?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all began laughing uncontrollably. Ginny looked a bit confused, but quite amused at the actions of her friends. "What happened with Cho Chang?" she asked.

"Well..." Harry began. "Lots of things happened with Cho Chang. Basically- it just wasn't mean to be. She cried a lot. She even cried when we kissed. It was really awkward. And really wet."

"Well. Nothing can be worse than mine and Ron's first kiss." Hermione said blushingly. "It happened the night before we faught Voldemort. I was scared and woke up from a nightmare. Ron came over to where I was sleeping. I was shivering so much he just had to hold me close to him so I would calm down. I looked up at him- and of all things to see, there he was, sick! His nose was running, he was sweating and I could feel the goosebumps on his arm. I knew he had a fever. I mean, goodness, I saw he was sick but I didn't really care. I just leaned up to him and kissed him. And then I got sick. Looking back, it might not have been the best timing, but it was just.. funny."

They all four started laughing again.

"My goodness, you four." Mrs. Weasley stepped outside the Burrow and looked at the four children she once knew and took care of, now all adults. She smiled. "All right, you lot. You better get going. You've all got a dinner to attend."

"Uggggh. I don't want to go, Mum. Let's just stay here." Ron complained.

"Now, Ronald. This is a big dinner in honor of you all! Thrown by the ministry, you know. You ought to be honored!"

"Yes, Ron." Hermione said, "We really have to go..." Knowing full well all she wanted was for Ron to see her in her new silky black dress with no back. What? Ginny picked it out, obviously. Hers was even more beautiful. Her new career allowed for much more extravagant purchases than she was used to at the Burrow, and she was more than appreciative. It helped also that Ginny owned the store in which they both bought their dresses. "Besides, Ginny and I have to go to the salon."

"You do not. You both looke gorgeous already." Harry retorted.

"Oh, shut it." Ginny said as she stood up from the table. "C'mon Herm. Let's go." And with a quick pop, they apparated off to Diagon Alley.

"Well, wonder what two blokes can do to waste 3 hours?" Harry said.

"I still don't understand how it can possibly take them three hours to get ready. I mean, come on. Take a shower, put on clothes, go. That's it."

Harry laughed. "Something tells me they do a bit more than that, Ron. Because if that was it, Me and Ginny'd reach many more place in a much more timely manner."

"You talk like Mum, Harry."

"Shut it, Weasley. Let's play some Quidditch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of the mirror admiring herself. She even thought she looked nice. She only hoped that Ron would feel the same way. The witch who'd done her hair, used a special serum to ensure the straightness of her hair. She'd then slightly curled each section of her hair so that she looked more than sophisicated, she looked womanly. She decided she couldn't wait to see Ron's face.

Ginny walked into the room. Hermione's mouth dropped. "Gin. You look amazing." Indeed she did. She stood opposite Hermione in a light green dress, just the perfect color to offset her fair skin, the dress had an elaborate back, lacing up the entire way. Her hair was up in a bun, with sparkles emitting from it. "Ugh. I don't know why this dinner had to be so formal, it's sort of annoying, I mean- All of this effort, and for what? So people can awe of Harry Potter, the Auror who saved us all and his best friend Ron Weasley, the international quidditch star. Oh, and so their girlfriends, who some people think might've attended the final battle, will be there."

Hermione laughed. "Look, Gin. Anyone who matters knows about us. Harry knows. What else does it matter?"

"I'm just saying- It would boost my sales at the shop more than anything I could've ever imagined."

"Probably. But I really ought to get going. Ron will be at my apartment in a bit. Give Harry my love, Gin."

"See you later. Oh, Hermione?" She quickly turned to look at Ginny. "Ron's gonna drop dead when he sees you. You look amazing. Even better than the Yule Ball. And you saw the effects that had on him."

Hermione let out another increasingly familiar non-Hermione giggle as she left the flat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione felt herself pop into her flat, she immediately felt hands grasp tightly around her wrist. She screamed as she turned to find Ronald Weasley staring straight at her. "Where have you been?" he yelled, "I've been waiting for 20 minutes! I thought- I thought something happened to you." He said while he voice got increasingly quieter.

"I was with Ginny; that's all, Ron." She said quickly. Hermione was more than familiar with this particular quality of Ron's. It seemed like ever since they'd gotten back from the final battle, Ron had taken more of a possessive hold over her, like he was now the only one who could have her. She didn't much have a problem with this, she felt like she'd belonged to Ron since after he'd told her fifth year how much he cared for her. She learned now to just accept it and explain anything he wanted to know. No violence came from that. She'd watched as his anger at someone who'd hurt her.

Ron's breathing got calmer as he looked at her. "Gods, 'Mione. You look amazing." His grip on her wrists didn't break, yet she blushed none-the-less. She felt hot every place his eyes roamed, and all she wanted to do was kiss him and make him feel better. She knew she'd never leave him, she knew there was no other man for her than Ron, but still- every time he got this way, acting jealous and angry, it made Hermione feel very, very warm.

Ron kept staring, with an almost animalistic look in his eye. "Ron? Are you all right?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You're beautiful, did you know? I ought to say it more, I s'pose. But you really are." He pulled her in close to him, slowing erasing he gap between them. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. I will not let it happen. It means more than anything to me that I can look at you and think 'She's Mine.' Just know- nothing."

"Ron, the war's over-"

"Don't you think I know that? I was there, Hermione. I was with Harry when it happened. I saw Neville jump in front of the curse so Harry could cast one himself. But I know better. Harry and I both, we know. They're still out there. And they're mad as fuck. They want revenge on us all. But, just know. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Ron," Hermione said tearily, "There's something I want to say-"

Just as Hermione had begun, Harry and Ginny were knocking at the door. "Come on, you lot!" Ginny yelled. "We're already late to our own dinner!"

Ron reluctantly let go of Hermione's wrist, but gave her a look that made her believe every word he had told her earlier. "Come on," she said. "Let's go so we can get back." She giggled again and it made Ron smile. "Come on, you minx. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And therefore it is with great appreciation that we, the magical peoples of the world bestow upon you, Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ginevra Molly Weasley, our greatest thanks, along with the honor of being honoree members of the International Wizengamot. Congratulations and thank you all. You've saved us."

The crowd clapped respectively as the four gathered thier medals and certificates from the head of the International Wizengamot, now headed by Aberforth Dumbledore. "Now that all the commotions and nessecities are done with, I believe the chefs have prepared a rather tasty meal, so let's all enjoy. But let us remember, tonight is a night for celebration! Tom Riddle is dead, and we have these four to thank. But lest not forget another. Another who gave his life for this night to happen. His name was Neville Longbottom. Let us toast to Neville." The crowd raised their glasses and toasted to Neville. Afterwards, they all sat down and began to eat.

"I cannot wait until to get out of here. I'm so sick of all these people. They're a class above me. I'd be more comfortable with a shot of firewhiskey just relaxing at the Hog's Head. This is just overkill."

All four of them laughed.

"Now Gin," Harry said, "If weren't here, you wouldn't have been able to wear that amazing dress."

"Let's just eat," Ron laughed. "The sooner this is over the sooner we don't have to worry about it anymore."

Then all of the sudden, the worst thing that could have possibly happened, did.

"Herm-own-ninny? I haff come from Bulgaria to surprise you!"

All four had different reactions. Ginny simply stopped to look at Viktor. Harry stopped to look at Ron. Hermione was ecstatic to see him, and Ron seemed more than enraged. He looked torn between yelling and fighting, and was frustrated that he opted for neither. He simply put down his fork and watched Hermione hug someone who wasn't him. His blood boiled.

Then all of them saw the change in Hermione's dispositon. She realzied exactly what she had just done and realized what she would have to endure later on that evening. Well, hopefully her news will cancel out most of his anger.. hopefully. Regardless, she quickly turned towards Ron, thanked Viktor for coming, but politely told him she was right in the middle of something important and would find him later. She stood there for a minute, looking like a fish out of water. She was too nervous to sit back down next to Ron, but was too embarrassed to stay standing. She sat.

"Nice of Viktor to come..." Ginny said nervously.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron and Hermione returned back to his flat, Ron immediately went towards the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of firewhiskey, while Hermione sat nervously in the sitting area. Although, she was getting more and more annoyed with every swig Ron took. "Ron. At least put the glass down for a few mintues so I can explain."

"I'll put the glass down when I'm damn well ready."

"I didn't ask him to be there."

"And he didn't ask you to paw all over him like a giddy fangirl. But you did that anyway." He took another swig.

That was when Hermione decided to give up. "Oh, grow up Ron!" she shouted, standing up out of the chair and firmly staring at Ron. "Look, the last time I even saw Viktor was more than a year ago. If you can't get over something that happened in FOURTH year, then , well- I don't know what to do to make this better! I can't change the past, Ronald! I don't know what to do, but if you can't tell by now how much I care for you then please tell what can make you see that.. Tell me what you have to see, so you can know. Because I'm at a loss."

She gasped as she heard Ron throw his glass against the wall and shatter it. She began storimg towards her and she unconsciously backing up. "You know what I want to know, Hermione?" He said quietly as he had her backed against the wall.

"What?" She asked bravely.

"I want to know that you're mine. I want to know that I don't need to worry about Vicky. I want to look at you and think to myself that I'll always have you. I can't lose you, Hermione. I can't."

She began to feel very weak as she looked up at Ron.

"Ron.." she began, "Ron. I'll always be yours. Always. I- I love you, Ron. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world."

He grabbed Hermione by her wrists and pulled her close as he lowered his head to hers. When thier lips met, tears began forming in Hermione's eyes. They'd kissed before, naturally. But never like this. This time it was like it was a deep understanding of their feelings for one another. They stood there for what felt like years just kissing and allowing their hands to roam. When their lips finally parted, Ron lifted up Hermione's chin with his hand.

"I love you, too, Hermione."


	2. Or So they Thought

Chapter 2 

The next morning Hermione woke up with a huge smile on her face. She ultimately felt cold, though. She was beginning to hate waking up alone. She looked over to the left side of the bed, still perfectly made, almost like she had never gone to sleep. She began to wish she was one of those messy people, who's flats actually looked like people lived there. She began to look around. The only thing in the entire flat she could call messy was a pile of books on the desk in her living room with books on it. She had to study, even still. She felt like she had to know all she could for her career in the ministry. She let out a small smile as she remembered how Ron reacted almost every time he saw her pile of books. "Hermione! You work in the Department of Muggle Relations! What can you not know about muggles? Your parents are muggles!" She bittersweetly grinned as she got up and walked toward her shower. She was miserable that she had to spend the bulk of her day at work, but was happy she got to leave early to watch Ron, especially that she got to surprise him. He had been angry with her for not telling her where she was going to be, but she thought it was a good surprise.She knew he'd ultimately be happy. That was her favorite thing to think about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Weasley groaned as he opened his eyes. He didn't really mean to wake up so early- he just couldn't help it. He hated sleeping now. He'd grown in the habit of having dreams now. Normally, they revolved around a certain bushy-haired beauty. As of late, though- they'd all been centered around something horrible happening to her. He couldn't ever put his finger on exactly what it was, but he did know that it was something bad. Something very, very bad. These dreams had spurted him into this rage he'd been as of late surrounding her. He felt like he had to know where she was, how she got there and who was with her all the time. That way, if nothing else, he could at least know where to find her if something did go wrong. His mind refused to leave one thought. Last night, when they sat on her couch, enjoying wine and each other's company- she wouldn't tell him where she was going the next afternoon. She wouldn't say. It was bothering him more than anything else, and caused his abrupt angry departure. She still looked happy. But his stomach told him something was wrong... told him something was very, very wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hermione. How's everything?" Harry asked as he entered her office.

"Oh, the usual" she grinned as she put down the latest agreement to talk with her best friend. "Ron left last night pretty angry, but I can't be too upset. He has no idea about my surprise."

"I still don't think this surprise is a very good idea, Hermione. You know how Ron gets. Especially about you. You're pretty much the only thing that matters to him anymore."

"Oh, he shouldn't worry so much. I can take care of myself. Besides, it will make him happy to see me.. I hope anyway."

"I think he'll be happy to know you're safe, more than anything else, Hermione. He's been having these awful dreams. Dreams where something bad happens to you and he can't help you. It's driving him mad. Whenever anyone even mentions you... He.. Well, just cut him a break. He's so exhausted."

Hermione began to really feel just a piece of what Ron felt. She understood very well how it felt to worry about someone like that. To wonder constantly if they were OK. After all, that's exactly how she'd felt about both Ron and Harry the night of the final battle. She didn't know where they were or how to find them. She didn't even know how to stand. "But's he always loved it when I surprised him."

"Yea, Ron also like it when he wasn't having dreams where you were kidnapped or what have you. He liked just thinking that you were alright. Coming to work, going to lunch with Ginny, then he could talk to you after that. It made him feel... i dunno. comfortable. He'll never forgive himself, you know."

Hermione turned quickly. She knew full well Ron blamed himself for Hermione being hurled into a wall the night of the final battle. She broke her hip and her leg in three places. The pain was nothing. What hurt was having to sit and wonder if the two people she cared about more than anything in the world were alright, or even alive.

"That wasn't his fault. I knew better than to barge into that room uncovered. It was my fault."

"He still feels like there's something he could've done to prevent it. Just, really. Cut him a bit of a break. He just wants to take care of you. Really, he does."

"I know. Maybe I'll leave here early and go ahead out to the pitch, Ron will relax. You think?"

"Yes. Yes it will. The sooner you tell him, the sooner he'll calm down."

Hermione knew he was right. Sighing heavily, knowing her surprise had been ruined, but not entirely. She looked up at Harry and nodded in agreement. She smiled and stood up.

"Wait Hermione.. I..I need your help." he said nervously.

Hermione was a little unsure. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry pulled out a tiny little black box from his pocket. She was mortified. "Harry.. I can't. I mean.. goodness."

"It's not for you, you daft girl. It's for Ginny. I just want to know if you think she'll like it."

"Oh, Harry! She'll love it!" She gasped as she looked down at the ring. It was a gorgeous ring of what looked like platinum, but she easily recognized as Elf Gold. It had 3 crystals on the front, two different types. The far two were stones of a deep green, but when you turned the ring different wats, according to the sunlight, they turned different shades of green. The middle was a large stone that looked almost transparent, except for a light pink tint.

"I wasn't really sure about all the wizarding traditions about marriage.. So I went with Angelina and George. They showed me all the right places to go and Angelina told me all about the rings. She said that the outer stones are supposed to symbolize your promises to her and the inner stone as your hope for the future. So George told me about all the colors, what symbolized what. And I chose these two."

"What do they symbolize?" Hermione questioned.

"I can't tell you." Harry grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because. George said the only person who can tell you about the colors of the ring is the person that's proposing. Afterwards you'll know, and you can talk amongst other married women and find all that out, but I just can't tell you."

Hermione grinned. "All right, Harry. Be sure to pop in tonight and let me and Ron congratulate you both." She gave him a quick hug and ran out to the apparating point at the Ministry.

After she left, Harry stood in her office staring straight at the ring. He laughed while putting it away. He knew exactly what Hermione's ring would look like when Ron finally gave it to her. Outside stones would be red, with a with a bright blue inner stone. He turned off the lights to go back to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron reached his locker and opened it. He looked in it. There was a picture of Hermione at the Burrow, smiling and blowing kisses towards the camera. He grabbed his uniform and put it on. He was still pretty angry, but knew the game of Quidditch would, if nothing else, let him vent his frustration. He knew that if nothing else, he could at least go back to Hermione too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Lately, he'd gotten into the habit of going back to her place and falling asleep with her in his arms. It was then that he was the most happy. He loved to wake up and see Hermione, with her hair all mussed, then go into the kitchen and make her breakfast before she had to go to the ministry.

He then geared up and prepared to go onto the pitch.

"Oi! Weasley! Someone here to see you."

Ron quickly turned to look at the man who'd called his name. He thought it was just Ginny again asking for tickets for Harry and her, so he headed up the stairs to talk to her. He looked around on the way up the stairs, at the pictures of all the Cannons that came before him. Recently, they'd started getting much better. Well, at least better since when Ron was at school. But still, they could be much better. Given a few people finally get booted.

"Ron?"

Ron stopped immediately as he recognized the voice. "Hermione..." He said back.

She walked quickly towards him and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I came to watch you play.." she said with a smile.

"Hey Wood! I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in time to practice."

"You better be, Weasley."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was your surprise? You wanted to come watch me play?" He laughed. "Of everything to not tell me..."

"Don't laugh! I wanted it to be a surprise.. I was going to wait until you saw me in the crowd, but then Harry came to see me and convinced me otherwise."

"Did you get to see Gin's ring? I haven't seen it yet. But Harry told me about the colors. I thought it was perfect."

"Stop teasing Ronald. You know now I want to go find out about the colors."

"Good Luck." Ron laughed. "That's something they don't write books about, 'Mione. It's something that's just done by tradition. Boys just know."

"Well, why didn't Harry come ask you about it?"

"He didn't much think that the women liked this idea. So I sent him over to George and Angelina. So that he could see how much the women love to see the stones and finally learn all about them. I think he realized it."

Hermione smiled as she sipped on her soup. "Are you coming over tonight after the match?"

"Course I am." Ron said unquestionably. "Why wouldn't I? It's one of the few things that calms me down these days."

Hermione giggled.

"You sound like a giddy school girl, you."

"Well, you do seem to be gaining larger and larger number of fangirls. Why shouldn't I be one?"

Ron laughed so hard he almost spit out his food. "Hermione." he said as he wiped the leftover soup from his mouth. "Please. You mean those women who follow every step I make? They're just scary. The ones who are probably taking pictures of us and are probably plotting against you as we speak."

They both laughed.

"Ron. You know I would never do anything to put myself in danger. You know that don't you?"

"Yea.."

"I just wanted to say.. That no matter what.. I promise- never to do anything to make myself available... to put myself in danger."

His face turned very serious. "Then promise me something else."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll let me take care of you." He grabbed her hand. "Promise me that if you ever feel, even if its just a small feeling, in danger, that you'll come to me."

Hermione looked at him questionably, remembering what Harry had told her earlier that day. "Ron-"

"Promise me. I want to hear you say it."

"Of course, Ron, I promise."

"Say it."

"I promise Ron. I promise I'll always come to you."

"Good. But now I have to get back to the pitch. I want you to sit in the player's wives box. It's very well protected. And, well, the seats are amazing. When you get to the stadium just touch the gold key on the wall. It'll take you to a door with a blonde woman. Just say 'orange pineapple'and she should let you in." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Hey. Go to Gin's before the match, yea? Get a new dress. You'll need it. Just tell Gin I sent you. She'll know what you mean." Ron said with a devilish grin. "I'll see you tonight."

Hermione again looked at him questionably as he walked away. She did the only thing she knew to do. She went to Ginny's store.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was just as giddy as Luna while she aided her in her choice of wedding gown.

"The main problem I think, Luna- is that your hair is so light... White sort of washes you out. Maybe a cream color?"

"I want blue."

"WHAT? BLUE? But- But- you're getting married..."

"Oh, yes I'm aware Ginevra, dear. But I just want to wear blue.. a darker blue... yes, I think that would be lovely.."

"Luna. What will Ernie think?"

"He will love it, don't you know? Ernie likes whatever I do really.. it's quite nice... He'll just listen for hours to me talk about Knorkels and Popines. It's quite refreshing to know someone also takes such things seriously."

Ginny laughed. "Only you, Luna. Here. I've got one.. I think you'll love it.. Go try it on and let me see."

After Luna walked away Ginny sat down with a sigh. It seemed like everyone around her was getting married. She glanced down at her hand. As of the moment, her hand had only one ring. Harry's promise ring he'd given her some time ago. Still lovely. A quaint plain seeming ring, with an inscription on the inside. "love, that's all." She smiled. She knew Harry would someday propose, but it still didn't stop her from ordering the one dress for her store that she hid in the back of store, the one dress that made her look amazing. The dress that made her feel like a woman. It was about mid daydream about Harry when Hermione Granger apparated into her store, looking more than worried.

"Hey Hermione! What's got you so down?"

"Ron sent me here to get a dress. He said you'd know what he meant.."

"Is that what you're worried about? Oh, goodness. He stopped by this morning and asked me to pick you out two or three dresses and let you pick which one you wanted.. It's not for anything bad, Hermione. He wants you to have it for your anniversary! He's taking you out, of course! No reason to be upset..."

"That's not it, Gin. But.. goodness. I feel like no matter what I do now, I can't make Ron happy."

"Hah. You stop his nightmares, that'll make him happy. Otherwise, you just need to be with him all the time." Ginny laughed.

"I'm serious, Ginny. What do I do? I just want to relax again. I want-"

"You want Hogwarts. You want life before Ron watched you get broken in half, watched Harry almost die and then watched Neville die. It can't happen, Hermione. The only thing that's going to make this situation better is time. Well, that and him being able to realize that you two belong to one another. Really, that's about it. He just loves you. He wants to be with you forever, but he wants to know he can keep you safe."

Hermione smiled. "He wants to be with me forever?"

"Ahh, shut your mouth."

"Ginny? I quite like this one."

Both Ginny and Hermione gasped. She looked beautiful. The dress was a navy blue strapless with a long train. Her hair draped down her back only accentuated the form flattering dress. As much as Ginny hated to admit it, the blue was perfect.

"Luna.." Hermione finally got out. "You look dazzling!"

"I think it's perfect, Ginny. I'll take it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, Hermione. You can pick the color. Aqua, Green, or a creamy color?"

"Let me try the cream dress, first."

"Perfect. It's so beautiful, Herm. It's got just a bit of train and this elaborate beading.. It's so great."

"Can you give it to me so I can at least try it on?"

"Right. Sorry about that." She passed Hermione the dress inside the dressing room.

"Ginny! It's gorgeous! Oh my.. How much is it? I don't know if I can afford this, Gin."

Ginny grimaced as she felt the beginning of the scorn she knew was coming. "Umm- Ron said I wasn't allowed to tell you. He's buying it for you. As the first part of your anniversary present.."

"What?" Hermione began angrily.

"Ron said I was to under no circumstances tell you anything about costs of these. He made me swear."

"Oh, I suppose there's not much I can do then, is there?" she said defeatedly.

"You could always get him something just as good..."

"I think I have an idea... But first. Gin, I don't think I even need to try any of the others on. This is perfect. Don't you think?"

"Hermione, It's perfect- as always. Alright, well- it's nearing six, so you need to get to the pitch and I need to get to get this place closed. I'm supposed to meet Harry tonight at Godric's Hollow. You know he's been fixing it up, I think he's finished and wants to show me the place."

Inside, Hermione let out a huge grin, Outside- She nodded her head in agreement as she walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The match was over and Ron was in a rush to make it back to Hermione's apartment as soon as possible. He hadn't meant to, but all throughout the match he kept glancing her way- and she was always smiling at him. She looked beautiful. The wind was blowing so that her hair kept getting right in her face. She'd get so frustrated with it that he had to laugh. Something about her sitting there in the boxes with the other players wives, it was just cute. Hermione looked more than uncomfortable- she was always adorable when she was worried. And gods, did she look hot tonight. Everytime she turned behind her to talk to Wood's wife she turned so that her breasts stretched her blouse in just the right places. He'd tried so hard to pay attention to the quaffle, but everytime she turned, and it was often, he had to at least sneak a glance. Now all he could think about was getting back to her.

He apparated straight into Hermione's flat and immediately began looking for her. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. Ron imagined she got stuck chatting with Oliver and Katie about the new baby. He hoped anyway. He went to living room and waited for her while imagining what lie just below that cute little white blouse she'd worn today. He started to pace. Then she apparated right in front of him.

"Hermione.." Ron growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her roughly. He couldn't keep this up much longer. He wanted her. Hell, he'd wanted her since he could remember past 'Girls are icky.' They'd gone through so much, unable to express thier feelings, and now, it'd been a year since they fought Voldemort, and Ron felt the unsatiable need to make up for all the lost time. He remembered Oliver and Katie. They'd been married for a year. Fred and Angelina had been as well. Harry was proposing to Ginny that night. How had they fallen so behind? So behind as to not even fully explore her. Damn, did he want to. He shoved her against a wall and began to unbutton her blouse. She pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip. He could tell she was nervous but she was just as aroused as her.

"Ron..." she began.

"Yea?" he said roughly without ceasing his assault on her. He let his hand wander all over her stomach and up under her bra. She let out a tiny breath but still didn't reply. Ron looked down at her again and kissed her.

When she still didn't reply Ron stopped to look at her. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing, really.. I just don't know if this is the right time or place to do this.."

Deep down, Ron knew she was right. He knew she wanted it to be special and that he would try his damndest to make sure it was. He looked around. This wasn't it. They were just at her flat, he was still tired and sweaty from the match and she seemed exhausted from a long and tiresome day. He stopped and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Let's just go to sleep, yea?" Ron smiled.

"That sounds great." Hermione grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hermione had fallen asleep Ron laid on her bed with his arms wrapped around her. He listened to the sound of her breath as she was fast asleep. He began to drift off as well. He remembered feeling how comfortable he was sleeping next to her...

SLAM. Ron heard a door close and looked around. Everyone around him was crying. Ginny was sobbing as she fell to the floor. All eyes turned to Ron. That was it. Hermione had died. She had died at the hands of leftover Death Eaters. He'd just skipped off to grab Hermione sometihng from Diagon Alley and they'd gotten her. He'd slipped up. FUCK. It was his fault. He felt himself screaming and tyring to bust through to door. He'd find them. He'd find the ones that did this to her. He'd kill them.

"Ron.." Ginny yelled at him. "She's dead. Don't you understand that! SHE'S DEAD!"

It finally hit Ron. Hermione Granger was dead.

"FUCK!" Ron yelled as he shot straight up from the bed."God damn it." He looked over to his side hoping to see Hermione. Only, Hermione wasn't there. No one was there.


	3. A Getaway

Sorry it took so long to update. My power cord for my laptop was AWOL. :( It's OK now, so I should be updating more.

Chapter 3

Ron got up from the bed in a frenzy. He searched all through her flat but she simply wasn't there. He went to the kitchen- No Hermione. He went to the bathroom- No Hermione. Finally he stopped. She obviously was not in the flat. But where was she? And why would she leave like that? It didn't make sense. The only thing it did make was Ron angry. He'd just told her; she'd just promised. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be able to keep her safe. How could he do that if she didn't tell him things? She'd promised him. She had promised. He'd remembered almost exactly what she'd said. She told him that she promised to let him take care of her, to keep her safe. Maybe she was at work. Of course she would be at work. Where else would she be? Unless someone else got her. No way. Hermione's a strong girl. She can at least stop that. But still, he had to check.

He apparated straight into Hermione's office and found Hermione at her desk looking more than frazzled. She wasn't in her pajamas, but only in a pair of pants and one of Ron's button up shirts with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. "Hi Ron." She said very tirely.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I didn't have time. This was an emergency and I had to take care of it right away. It's my job."

Ron stopped. He looked at her, she'd never said anything like this before. It was cold, cold and painful. Not painful to him, but had the noticable sound of pain in her voice. "What's happened, Hermione?"

She looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. "It's Percy, Ron. He's been killed. He attacked a young muggle girl and she moved out of the way. The curse hit a mirror and came back to Percy. He's dead."

Ron stood in the center of her office looking at Hermione with a mixture of anger and pain. Ron felt pain for the loss of his brother, naturally. But the anger stemmed from that pain, as he still did not feel much for Percy after he left and hurt his mother the way he had so many years ago. He felt sympathy towards Hermione more than anything else. Of all the people in this department, they'd chosen her to handle this situation. She'd obviously been trying her best to finish the paperwork before she had to tell Ron and she looked exhausted. There was no telling how long she'd been there. The more he thought about the situation, the less and less he began to feel about Percy and the more he felt for Hermione. Percy, after all, hadn't really been a member of their family, he'd been more or less dead anyway. Now, Ron supposed, it was just official. He'd already gone through the pain of losing a brother, now it was just worth it.

"You need to go see your mother." Hermione said.

"No." Ron said in return. He walked over behind her desk and sat on the window sill. "I'm not going without you."

Hermione turned around. "Ron.. I have to set these papers in order for the Muggle ministry. I won't be able to leave for a while."

"That's fine." Ron said, continuing to gaze out the window. "You're my strength, Hermione. You're almost all that matters to me anymore. If you're not there, I won't be there."

Ron heard the sound of a pen hit the floor and heard Hermione start to cry. He got off the window and picked up Hermione's coat. "Come on, 'Mione. Let's go home. Bring your papers with you if you want, but I don't want you here anymore."

"I don't want to go home, Ron."

Ron smiled. He knew she'd say something like that. "I thought you might not. Well, come on. Just hold my hand, I know exactly where we can go- away from all the rest of the world, yea?"

"Yea."

And with a quick pop, they were off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron told Hermione to head upstairs while he got all thier bags. As she walked up the stairs, she had to sit down. She was too emotional to just apparate in the room, but she was still having a difficult time standing. Everything had happened so quickly that morning. The owl had arrived with the message about Percy and without even thinking, she had darted off to the office. Then, for the next four hours her body was numb with the paperwork she was being forced to do. She didn't have time to stop and feel. She didn't have time to stop and realize that Percy was dead, and now it was all flowing into her like some cruel river.

She looked around. All the walls looked very familiar, and she heard the faint noise of chatter from somewhere far away, or somewhere close with a door shut. The place smelled slightly of firewhiskey and pie, and in some inexplicable way- it calmed her.

What was she doing? She's Hermione J. Granger! She is in charge of Muggle-Wizard Relations for all of London, near all of England. She didn't get upset, she didn't get involved in her business and she certainly didn't mix work and home. That was simply unheard of with her. She loved Ron more than anything else in the work and refused to allow this or any situaiton seperate the two. She wiped off her eyes and attempted to stand up. So far so good. She walked to the door with the number B-22 and opened it. Almost immediately, she felt her knees collapse as she fell to the floor. Luckily though, this time someone was there to catch her.

"Gods, 'Mione!" Ron shouted as he quickly ran to her to make sure she didn't hit the ground. "You've got to pick yourself out of this." He picked her up and walked her over to the bed and gently laid her down. "You didn't do this. You never caused this to happen and you can't act like you did. Percy did this. He knew what he was doing when he threw the curse, and now the price's been paid." Hermione heard him let out a long sigh from the edge of the bed. "I mean, to me at least, Percy's been dead since fifth year at Hogwarts. He left my family and I had to hear my mother crying late at night. I had to hear her crying because she thought Percy didn't love her- because he was ashamed of our family. And you know what, Hermione?" Ron started, rather angrily. "My family might not've grown up like a ruddy Malfoy, but we were happy and we knew we were loved. Mum and Dad always put us before themselves, ALWAYS. And it was a damn slap in the face for Percy to leave us there just for his ministry career. Dad kept it hidden pretty well, but not Mum. It was so often that she burst into tears sometimes at the dinner table. Me and Gin and the twins, we just got mad. We all hurt for Perce, but it was easy to get over with yours and Harry's help."

They sat there in silence for a bit as Hermione took in all that was just said. She couldn't really reply, it wasn't her situation. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She pulled Ron down to lay beside her. "Let's just lay here for a while. Then later we can do down to dinner, yea?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Yea." Ron replied as he gently rubbed the side of her face. "You're amazing when you smile, you know that?"

Hermione smile became even larger, if that was possible. Then all of the sudden, a look of shock lifted the smile off her face. "Ron.."

"Yea?"

"We.. We forgot. Harry proposed to Gin last night; Today they got the message about Percy."

"Gin's a tough girl. It'll hit Harry harder than Gin, and Harry barely knew Perce."

"But- won't she be upset?"

Ron let out a laugh. "'Mione, you've been upset enough for every single Weasley that ever knew Percy. Come on, let's just take a nap and then we'll go get food and have a little night on the town. Maybe there's a place to eat with a view of the lake."

"That sounds nice." Hermione said as she drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Percy. Percy was there and worse, he had Hermione. He had his dirty hands all over her and she was crying. It was just the three of them, they were alone in a room of darkness. All he could hear was the muffled screams of Hermione and the inconstant sniffle every few minutes. He looked up to Percy. He had a huge grin on his face and he bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Ron could not figure out What was wrong with him. He couldn't move. Percy must've had thrown Full Body Bind at him and was now being forced to watch Percy as he placed his hands all over her body and then began unbuttoning her shirt. Ron wanted to scream and run to Hermione's aide, but then everthing got silent- save Percy's voice.

"This is how it is, Ron. You try your best to protect her, just like I tried hard to protect mine. It won't happen though, someone wil always be there to hurt her. I can't protect mine anymore. At least be ready, Ron. You know just like I did, you know they want us because we won't help. You love her, Ron. You always have.." He dropped Hermione to the floor. She immediately curled up into a protective stance and cried. "Don't let her be like this. Something bad is going to happen to her, Ron. You can feel it. Don't let it." And Percy was gone. He could move. He ran over to Hermione and pulled her up into his arms.

"Why did he do this to me, Ron? I've never... He just won't leave me alone. Make him stop, Ron... Make him stop..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up, rather confused but worrisome. He looked over and saw Hermione fast asleep. He got out of bed and went to the shower. He wasn't sure what that dream meant, or how much he just made of his own fears. THough it did seem oddly specific. Perhaps a bit too much specific. Why would Percy... It didn't make sense. He stepped under the shower and let the water run all over him. The warmth was calming, very calming. He was fucking sick of these dreams. He was tired of everything. It was so infuriating. Whenever he looked at Hermione, he saw something that he'd never seen in any other girl. Not that he'd ever really dated very many people other than the fling with Lavender Brown. She'd wanted to do much more, but Ron couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at Lavender and saw a girl with two colors for a name who was with Ron for the sake of fun. He looked at Hermione and saw something beautiful. Something wholly lovely and angelic that he couldn't place with any other girl. Something that felt so perfect and comfortable- he never wanted to leave. Quite the opposite actually- He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and he knew it. But he wanted that to be perfect as well. He didn't know what to do. Oliver had offered some suggestions, but still had no real ideas. After all this was Hermione, and he knew if she said yes that they'd be together forever. He'd never leave and he knew she wouldn't either.

Ron continued to stand while the steam filled the room and he finally relaxed. He wanted his dreams to end. He realized something that second. He'd wasted so much time worrying about his dreams and their meaning that he'd nearly neglected Hermione. He'd forgotten her. No wonder that they'd never slept together- he'd been so worried that something bad will happen to him that he hadn't even attempted anything besides kissing that could be considered couple behavior. He thought back to the ring sitting in his loo at his flat. He wanted to give it to her. He wanted her to say she'd be his forever. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how when he saw her the rest of the world blurred away and she was all he saw was her. But how could he do that when he hadn't even told her how much he loved her?

He felt stuck, suffocated and hopelessly attached to the girl lying in the next room. He turned off the water and dried off. After he was dressed, he stepped out into the room. She was still asleep, snoring a little, even. He grinned at the immense cutness of a slumbering Hermione. He kissed her lightly on the cheek to wake her up. "Come on," he said. "Let's go out on the town."

"But where will we go?" Hermione said drowsily.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I just want us to go somewhere." Ron replied.

"All right. That sounds fun." Hermione replied with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione,_

_Glad to know you and Ron are OK, but you're both a set of gits for not coming to see me and Harry before you left. Especially since you both knew. We're really excited and we both want a spring wedding, so we're thinking sometime in April. I'm so excited. There's something I need to ask you when you get back, so do drop by the store and see me. I want you to help me with my dress anyway. I think I have one in mind (I've been saving it) and I want to know what you think. Anyway, you think Ron's really getting back into his Quidditch needs? I bet he misses it. Oh well, the season will start soon anyway so hopefully he'll be OK. Well, now that me and Harry are going for it, Mum reckons that just leaves you and Ron. But don't tell him that! Anyway, I hope you two have fun._

_We had a small ceremony for Percy yesterday. Mum wanted Percy close, so we buried him beside the lake at the Burrow. In a way it's sad that he's gone- but at the same time, it's OK, I suppose. I mean, Percy was my brother- but I guess he didn't feel like much like I was his sister, if you can understand that. I'll always love him, but I just can't feel like I miss him._

_I'm so excited about my ring! Isn't it lovely? Ahh, it's amazing! Too bad I can't tell you more. Maybe when my dear brother steps it up a bit, we'll chat. Until then._

_Love,  
Ginny (soon to be Potter!)_

Hermione grinned as she put the letter down. Ron had been repeatedly attempting to read it over her shoulder and each time he'd been shocked by a small curse placed on the letter by the soon-to-be Mrs. Potter.

"Oi, 'Mione. Come on. Tell me what it says."

"Honestly, Ronald. It was nothing much. She just wants me to come help her pick out a wedding dress and she told me that they had a ceremony for Percy. It was small, but a ceremony none-the-less. He's buried beside the lake at the Burrow."

"You're a dirty liar, Miss Granger."

She gave Ron a devilish grin. "Well, we are talking of your sister. In any way, I believe I was promised some sort of treat, Mr. Weasley."

"Ahh, that you were, Miss Granger. All right then, I'm off. I'll be back in a few with your chocolate frogs and whatever else you wrote on this list. Bloody girls..." Ron finished as he closed the door.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face as she collapsed on the bed.

Her smile continued to grow as she remembered the previous night. She and Ron had come very close, painfully close to making love. So much so that she thought she might've wanted it more than Ron. Her facial expression turned more serious as she remembered the motions and feelings of Ron's hands on her body. How hot she'd felt and how much she wished that her clothes would leave her body. Unfortunately, an urgent owl had popped in for Ron from Oliver Wood. Apparantly one of their players had been injured and he very much needed Ron's help. This came the promise of the sweets.

"Fond memories there, Granger?" A frigtening voice asked her as she immediately popped up from the bed.


	4. Unfortunate Occurances

A/N: this chapter is the bulk of the dark themes I talked about earlier- so this really isn't for the weak of heart. Hope you enjoy it :)

Ron Weasley wandered down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade looking for the proper treat for Hermione. She liked Chocolate Frogs, but he'd begun to think that she got them just to give Ron the collector's card. Lately, the more than difficult Harry Potter and Ron Weasley cards were his new favorites. But what would Hermione enjoy? He thought of what Hermione liked to do. Read, obviously. Read and tell people what to do and how to do it. He grinned as his mind to led places it definitely ought not. As much as he was attempting to hide his feelings, he began to think about Hermione telling him what to do and exactly how to do it. Maybe even on top of him, or pushing his head toward a certain location. He smiled and sighed. He loved her more than he could've ever imagined loving anything. Just after these few short days, it was more than obvious that the two of them were meant to be together and that he was meant to spend the rest of with her.

Laughter caught him off guard and he looked down the street. He saw the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes set up directly opposite of Zonko's Joke Shop. He saw four young boys wandering out of Zonko's with a mysteriously familiar piece of parchment in their hands. He almost laughed with them as he heard one of them mutter "mischief managed!" and carefully place the paper in his pocket. Ron walked past them and straight into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to search through their selection of various and more than often sensual candies and toys. He wandered and wandered until he came upon a section with lots of chocolates and things that would, under the proper circumstances, give off chocolate scents and taste like chocolate, too. In the end, after much debating and arguing (mainly with himself about what is and is not appropriate for the first sexual encounter) he opted to purchase a dozen roses that changed color based on mood and also turned into chocolate when the receiver told the roses he or she was hungry. Proud of his purchase, he walked out the door and headed down towards their small and cozy hotel having absolutely no idea what was happening inside the room to the woman he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, Granger, you know, it doesn't have to be this way."

She kept fighting. She wouldn't let him do this. She knew she was strong enough, only she couldn't think long enough to manage a non-verbal spell, much less scream one out loud at him. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She just kept fighting.

"All you had to do was nothing!" he screamed as he slapped her. "You and your fucking friends! But now we're done. Well, we decided that all of precious Potter's friends will just suffer. We can't touch him much anymore. But we can certainly touch his other friends, especially you." He ripped her blouse in half without any effort whatsoever. He began rubbing her breasts.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed at him. "GET OFF ME!"

He laughed at her while his hands continued to roam. "As much as I enjoy fighting you, Granger, there are things that just need to be done." At that moment, she felt it. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak, she couldn't fight. All she could do was lay there and take it as it came. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Cheer up, Granger. You'll get to know how it feels to be with me, which is much better than what you'd get from Weasley… speaking of him- too bad he won't be here to rescue you. I've been watching you two your whole damn trip- he wouldn't leave you alone would he?" His hands began pulling off her skirt and tears began to pour down her face. "No matter now. I've got you here and I plan to work off some of this built up frustration. Of course, you are a step down from my usual caliber of women, but I think I'll enjoy this one even more, Granger." A horrible grin slid across his face as he pulled off the remainders of Hermione's knickers. "This will be fun. You're still a virgin, yea? 'Course you are. Been waiting for Weasley to step up to the plate, I bet. Well, when he finally does, you'll know what a good fuck really feels like, Granger." He kissed her stomach with the same sick grin across his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron continued to wander around Hogsmeade searching for a nice present for Hermione. He wanted to buy her something beautiful, something she could be proud of and something that was from him. He walked into a store that looked like it might have what he was looking for. He walked around, browsing through all the jewelry, the dress robes, the picture frames. He saw them at that moment. He walked over the counter in possibly the most hurried pace he could've imagined. Only something stopped him abruptly, something bad. He looked around. For some reason he felt like he just heard Hermione in his head… worst of all- she'd said "Help me, Ron." After approximately 2.2 seconds of thinking, he made a mad dash for the hotel room, hoping Hermione would still be there, and that she would still be all right. What could've happened? And how the hell did Hermione get in his head? He ran harder. He had to make sure nothing bad was happening.

When he finally reached the hotel, he felt so cold and so hot. He was sweating from the running but at the same time, felt as if his nose was about to fall off from freezing. He ran up one flight of stairs, two, then three. He turned left and ran down the hallway, the door was locked. "Fuck this." He said to himself. He walked back to the wall and ran as hard as he could into the door. It fell straight to the floor. In the middle of the floor Ron saw Hermione, frozen in her state, a black eye, her clothes ripped to the floor, tears running down her face with countless bruises and cuts and a pool of blood between her legs. His breathing got ragged and his anger grew. He looked at the man on top of Hermione. He was laughing and moaning, the obvious cause of Hermione's state.

"You fucker!" Ron screamed. "I'll KILL you!" He ran over and pulled him off of Hermione and began beating him. He didn't really remember much after that, his hands were swinging. He got hit a few times as well, he was sure. But he couldn't remember anything after that. He was so angry, angry at this man for violating Hermione the way he had, angry at himself mainly for letting this happen, angry that he wasn't there to stop this before it had happened.

He'd allowed Draco Malfoy to rape Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in the floor, watching the scene around her. Ron was senselessly beating Draco, not nearly holding back. Draco's blood was going everywhere. Ron was going to kill him, and she couldn't stop him. Then, just as Ron threw Draco against the wall, he looked at Hermione, gave a huge grin and at once she could move again. She immediately sat up. "Ron.. please, please stop." She attempted to stand up, but her legs were so weak that she fell down again. Draco let out another laugh and Ron continued his assault on Draco. "Ron!" Hermione finally yelled. "If you keep this up, you'll kill him." She said through her more than obvious tears. "Then you'll be in Azkaban even longer than him. I won't lose you, Ron. I can't live with out you." Ron left Draco lying in his own blood on the floor as he walked over to a naked and violated Hermione. He immediately took off his whit button up shirt and covered Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder. They heard a loud banging on the door. "What's going on in there?" It was Madam Rosmerta. Ron looked down at Hermione and picked her up, placed her gingerly on the bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the cheek while whispering promises of returning quickly. He turned around to take Malfoy outside to the crowd. Only Malfoy wasn't there, the little fucker had apparated right out of the room. No matter, all that mattered to Ron was that Hermione was all right. They needed to go back to his flat, where there were a variety of charms and protections. He could at least take care of her there. He walked outside, prepared to tell everyone in the hallway nothing- just that he and Hermione needed to check out immediately. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore than she already had been today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley stared blankly towards her brother as the healer was in the back room. She knew Hermione wouldn't want anyone to see her, and she knew as proud as Hermione was, she would be more than ashamed of herself at this moment, when she needed help the most. She felt horrible, her best friend in the back room being checked on the insides for permanent damage and for how she must feel. She looked over to Ron, he looked absolutely miserable. He looked as if he hadn't slept and also so confused and pained. She looked at Harry. She didn't need to even ponder what he was thinking. She knew Harry and she knew that he felt that all of this was his fault, as if there was anything he could've done to stop it. There was no use arguing with him, Ginny knew that all she could do was comfort the both of them. Glancing back towards Ron, she couldn't help but wonder what was going in his mind; he looked like he was deep in thought. He was staring blankly out the window of his flat outside at the trees and birds.

"I was going to propose to her that night."

"Ron… You can't blame yourself for this you didn-"

"Yes I did, Gin. I told her she could trust me and that she was safe with me and now… Well, I reckon she'll never trust me again. I'd deserve it too."

"Ron, I'm sure she'll still want to marry you. She always wanted to be with you and I've never seen her happier than when she was with you. Her face lights up, her smile brightens, she's just happy, Ron. Don't take that away from her because you feel responsible for something Draco Malfoy did. You didn't do it, Ron."

They sat in silence for a few moments until they heard Ron's bedroom door open and then close. Ron immediately stood up.

"Mr. Weasley" the healer began. "I'd like to speak with you if you don't mind."

Ron got up and walked outside his flat with the healer. "How is she?"

"Oh, she's much better than expected. No permanent damage, other than mentally, of course. She had a bit of internal bleeding, but since you owled so promptly, I was able to fix it without it causing any major problems. Now, as for her mental state, she seemed to think that her friends, and you especially would hate her now, and she's quite distraught. It is my understanding that the two of you are romantically involved, and she cares for you quite a bit, I really think that Miss Granger should not be left alone for quite the while. My recommendation is that she stays here with you for a few weeks at least, until the shock wears off. She's very upset; Let her get over it, Mr. Weasley. I'm terribly sorry for this."

"Thank you" was all Ron could manage to get out. He walked back into his house and told Harry and Ginny what the healer said and told them it might be best to come back another day. They agreed and Ron began his trek to the room where Hermione lay. He knocked on the door and came inside the room. He looked at Hermione. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore one of Ron's large Chudley Cannons shirts. She was reading a book about Ancient Rune sights in Egypt and she looked up at Ron with tears in her eyes. It absolutely killed him to see her like this. It really did.

"Do you mind if I lay down with you, 'Mione?"

"I'd like that very much, Ronald."

He laughed as he climbed into the bed with her. "You haven't called me Ronald in such a long time. It's nice to hear you talk."

"The healer made me feel a little better. But I feel very..." Her tears cut her off, and Ron quickly grabbed her up and pulled her into his arms.

"We don't have to talk about this now, 'Mione. Let me just hold you until you fall asleep. We can talk about this whenever you're ready. Until then, just know I'm here."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione was able to get out. "I just.. I just don't understand it Ron, why wouldn't he stop?"

As Ron held her close, he realized the familiarity of the statement Hermione had just made.


	5. Violence to Happiness

Chapter 5

Hermione wandered somewhat aimlessly through Ron's flat, not quite sure where she was going. She wanted a shower, she knew that. But she didn't want to look in the mirror, either. She walked back to the bedroom and decided that she would go back to sleep until Ron was awake. She peeked inside the room to find Ron awake and glancing around the room, quite confused.

"Oh, there you are." He said with a smile. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Just thought you might want to sleep. What time do you have to go to the pitch?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't have to go today, Hermione..." Ron replied nervously.

"No, don't do that. You need to go, the team needs you there."

"It's just a meeting about seeker tryouts. Knabbe's out, so we need a new one. Besides, Wood is there and he's the captain. He can do it. I can just stay here with you."

"Ron, I'll more than likely just read all day." She shifted uncomfortably. "In case you can't tell, I'm not much in the mood to do anything."

Anger naturally flared up in Ron, he couldn't believe she'd think he would want anything like that after the ordeal she'd been in, but he kept it quiet. It wasn't worth getting upset over when she probably still upset herself.

"Maybe I should just stop by for a bit so that I can at least have say in the seeker. At least put a good word in. Wood said something about having someone in mind already. I'm sure it's someone from his Hogwarts days. We'll just see." He got up off the bed and walked towards Hermione. He put his hands around her face. "Will you be OK if I go? Harry and I put loads of shields around the flat, so you'll be safe, but will you be OK?"

Hermione smiled at his kindness. She also felt sick at her stomach and she didn't know why. "I'll be all right… Might stop out for a spot of lunch later on."

"Well, all right. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours then tonight we can have a big dinner. I'll make you all sorts of amazing food. Who knows what all I can whip up?" Ron said with his own sheepish grin.

"That sounds great, Ron. It really does."

Ron felt how much she must hurt just from standing next to her. He felt as if he had to say something. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there Hermione. I really am. I swear to you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure that he gets what's coming to him. I'll do everything in my power, 'Mione. You mean far too much to me to let him go unpunished." He kissed her lightly as Hermione's soundlessly cried. "Look, why don't you get in the shower and come with me? We won't be there long and afterwards we can go eat lunch together. I don't want to be without you today." _I don't want to be without you ever,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I don't want to be alone today either."

Ginny sat in her shop looking outside. There were a fair number of customers in her store; she just wasn't paying much attention to them. She felt sick of everything. She was tired of Harry being miserable at work. She was tired of staring at that dress in the back and not showing it to her best friend. She missed her best friend more than anything. She hadn't seen Hermione since before she and Ron left and now, well, what was she to do? Harry didn't want to talk to Ginny about it; he just kept saying he needed to talk to Ron about something. These ideas of her perfect wedding were clearly being put to shambles. She'd wanted Hermione to be her maid of honor, and now the state Hermione was in, no time or need to worry her with such frivolities. She had wanted the wedding at Godric's Hollow. Harry bought it and was fixing it up and had told her it would be ready by the time of the wedding. But her mother had thrown such a fit, saying that all her children who had been married had done so at the Burrow, and she wanted the same to happen with her only daughter.

She simply sighed and stared out the window. She let out a small gasp, not exactly sure what to do with herself. Harry was walking down towards the shop with a cone of Fortescue's in his left hand. She couldn't help but smile. Even after everything that Harry had been through, all the deaths and all the fighting, he really was the same person she'd fallen in love with at 10-years-old.

"Hey Gin. Got you a cone." Harry said as soon as he opened the door. "Whoah, Gin. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Ginny asked as she took the cone from Harry. "Thanks, by the way."

"Come on, Gin. Been an auror for a while now, hell that it is. I've been made to study Occlumency. I know how people act when they feel a certain way. Plus- I just know you Gin. Normally, you're so happy to be here. Today you look miserable. Just talk to me."

"I have customers, Harry. I can't just ignore them."

"You seemed to have been doing a fine job of that up till now. Everyone is all confused. You haven't even told those poor muggle-borns that these dresses are charmed to fit the wearer properly."

"Maybe they're not muggle-born. How do you know anyway?"

"Gin, please. They're looking for tags with sizes like muggle women. Of course they're muggle born. But no worries, love" Harry said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "OI! Hey! It's time for this poor woman's lunch! You lot can come back in an hour or you can make your purchases within the next two minutes. Otherwise, well, we all have to eat."

Ginny let out a bit of a giggle. She checked out two people and then looked at Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Miss Weasley firstly I'd like to know what's been bothering you so much these past few days. It seems like every time you speak to anyone you get upset. What's going on, Gin? What's got you so down?"

"I haven't been upset when I talk to you, Harry."

"Gin, even when you talk to your mum you get upset. Besides, I've been doing so much damn work with the aurors; I've barely seen you this past week. I'm miserable, Gin. I don't reckon I could take much more." He pulled her close to him. "You're the only thing keeping me sane anymore. So tell me what's going on, I can't stand it when you're not happy."

"I'm just upset in general. I really wanted to have the wedding at Godric's Hollow, I wanted Hermione to be my maid of honor-"

"I wanted Ron to be my best man."

"And my mother is going crazy because we don't want the wedding at the Burrow and I don't know what to do anymore."

Harry laughed. "Ginny. You can't let yourself get upset about this. I mean, this is our wedding. Ultimately, it's our choice of what we do and do not do. I know I want the wedding at Godric's Hollow, but if you really want it to be at the Burrow, we can have it there too. As for Hermione, all you can do is ask. No harm in asking, and I'm sure Hermione will say yes."

Ginny smiled. "I want it at Godric's Hollow, too. I mean- it's going to be our home. And the lake will be perfect… I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be, Gin. It's me and you. This was meant to be for as long back as I can remember. It will be fine no matter what. Though I do need some new dress robes…"

"I already have them picked out, dear." Ginny said with a patronizing voice. "Well, I picked out three that were acceptable. You can pick from those."

"Ahh, the perks of marrying you, Gin. Great family, I love you with all my heart, you can cook something fierce, and you still dress me so as not to embarrass myself in front of everyone."

Ginny grinned as she felt much lighter and gleefully walked her future husband to the rack which held his choice of robe.

Ron held onto Hermione's hand tightly as Oliver Wood told him the seriousness of their situation. Unfortunately, compared to his situation- being a seeker short seemed not quite as serious. Hermione however, seemed deep in thought over Wood's words.

"I'll tell you flat out, Weasley. If we don't get a seeker soon we'll be disqualified for the season and we won't even get to play our first match."

"Well, let's just hold try-outs. I mean, who doesn't want to play for us? It seems like plenty of blokes would want to play professional Quidditch."

"It's not that simple, Weasley. We need to have someone that not only has had Quidditch experience, but also is determined and willing enough to quit all their jobs and be a full time Quidditch seeker."

"What about Corse? He's our reserve- We can just use him."

"He's just not experienced enough, and I don't mean in Quidditch. He's fresh out of Hogwarts and he just doesn't understand much yet. He has to get-"

"Excuse me," Hermione interjected with a strong voice. "I have a suggestion."

Wood had a large grin on his face. "I'm almost positive we're headed the same direction, Miss Granger."

"Well, he would be the obvious choice. I mean, it's not like it matters. He's miserable where he is. He wants to quit, but he can't. I'm sure he'll accept, Oliver."

Ron began to feel entirely out of place and confused. "What are you two going on about?"

"He means that you should ask Harry." Hermione told him without hesitation.

"No. No way," Ron said. "He's about to marry my little sister. If he joins up with the team, he'll never be there with her and she deserves better."

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione laughed. "Ginny loves Quidditch more than anyone else in your family. I imagine she'll begin selling Chudley Cannons memorabilia in her shop right after she gets the news."

"But Quidditch husbands are gone so much, 'Mione. You can't even begin to fathom… It turns out rather bad. It just doesn't fit well to be married to a full-time Quidditch man."

"So," Wood began with a curt grin, "Does that mean you never plan to marry, Weasley? Not even to the love of your life?"

"No, I never said that…" Ron said as he glanced toward Hermione who looked positively embarrassed, red-cheeked and all. "I just meant- I mean- Look, Gin's my little sister."

"Yes, but Ronald she's also able enough to handle her own decisions. You should allow her to do so. Besides, it's not like Harry couldn't apparate like you do… As if Ginny would mind being married to a professional seeker rather than a miserable auror."

"That's not what I meant at all, Hermione."

"Look, Weasley- are you going to ask him or am I going to have to ask Hermione to do it?"

"I'll ask him, Wood." Ron said reluctantly.

"Good. Now, owl me once you've talked to him so I know how to go about all this publicity. I've got to go- Katie's waiting for me out on the pitch. See you two later. Don't forget, Weasley- Practice starts in two weeks. So make sure you ask him sometime relatively soon."

Ron turned away from Oliver and pulled Hermione to his side. "Let's go grab a bite to eat."

"Why didn't you want to ask Harry?"

"'Mione you know just as well as me that Harry practically lives at the Ministry. He worked so hard to get where he is- plus, I was telling the truth. You know how often I'm gone with the team."

"And you're daft if you think Ginny wouldn't go with him. Absolutely daft."

Just then a male figure came out and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Hey, Love!" Hermione immediate cringed painfully and Ron swiftly jerked Hermione to his opposite side so as he could more carefully examine whoever it was who'd grabbed her arm. To Ron's great relief it was simply Cormac McLaggen. Wait, did he say relief? He must've mean utter annoyance.

"McLaggen, don't you have more important things to do? Shouldn't you be out with the Harpies?"

"Calm down, Weasley. I'm just here for a meeting about the first match. Coach sent me to ask if it could be here. We've had a surge of gnomes and we're trying to find they're source, but we wanted to be safe. I just saw Granger and wanted to say hello. Didn't mean to intrude on you two, whatever it was that you were doing…"

"Shut it, McLaggen. Anyone would've been surprised; you were walking down a dark corridor. We're just going to get lunch now, so if you please."

Hermione held that look on her face until she abruptly told Ron that she needed to find the loo quickly, she felt like she was going to throw up any second. As he stood outside the girl's bathroom, he began to realize just how strong Hermione was. She was trying to damndest to get back to a normal routine, to try and act like it hadn't bothered her. He just felt lucky, he supposed, that she didn't cringe at his touch and she was able to have him kiss her. He heard the door open and he saw Hermione looking quite frazzled while still trying to hold up a strong façade. He couldn't help but admiring her at that moment.

"How about we go grab a spot of lunch and then we head over to Gin's shop? She wanted to see you, 'Mione." He dared not tell her Ginny was worried about her.

"That sounds quite nice, actually, Ron. Only I'm not much hungry anymore." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine, no need to worry. We can just head over to Gin's shop now. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to see you. Maybe Harry's with her so I can talk to him…"

"You're really going to ask him?"

"Well, I was thinking about it, and you're right, 'Mione."

Hermione was absolutely glowing. "It will be quite nice to see Ginny again, I did want to know what she meant. You remember, Ronald? The letter she sent us? She did say she had something she wanted to ask me. I assume it's something about a new dress or moving to a new shop, it seems she likes my opinions about monetary situations, which is odd- she'd be better off just asking Fred and George, I mean- they have 4 shops now and are doing International trading! But she seems to be doing quite well... I mean she's-"

As Ron listened to every word Hermione said, he became more and more glad that he had her with him right now and how much he wanted to be able to be with her every single day just like this. He grinned.

"Are you even listening to me Ronald? Honestly, off staring into space with strange grins on your face."

And as he repeatedly swore he was listening to her every word he carefully slipped his hand into hers as they walked.


End file.
